AMERICA'S SWEETHEART
by Fallen1987
Summary: Eric Bischoff is a man that everybody hates. But there is one person in the whole world that loves him wit all of here heart and that is his daughter Carson bischoff. DRIFFERENT NAME SAME STORY SAME WRITER
1. Monday night RAW

Monday Night Raw

There she stood in her black tube top and leather mini skirt with her knee high boots on. Carson was 6'5 blond hair and blue eyes and 115 lbs. She was the daughter of a former wrestler and now the general manger Eric bischoff. Carson was Eric's life besides the wwe but he said she comes first.

She stood there behind the long black curtain waiting what was on the other side of the curtain. She was saying to her self "what am I doing I am only nineteen I am not meant to be a diva let alone a wrestler." Just as she was done talking to her self she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turns around to see lita standing there.

"Hey Lita what are you doing here" Carson asked

"Your dad said you might be a little freaked this being your first time and all" Lita told Carson as she tried to come her down.

"I have been around wrestling my whole life and I have coached many of you guys on how to walk down the ramp and what theme music to play and who to fight with and who not to fight with and who to date and who not to date" why am I freaking out I have seen you and Dave and randy and the rest of the gang do this a million times and I know this is my frist time and all but why the fk am I so scared."

"You are going to be ok I promise" Lita said still trying to come her down

Out in the ring stood Eric bischoff getting his boo's and you suck chants. Now I know you all hate me (there was an up wore in the crowd) but I know one person who like me. At times she can hate me if she dose not get her way but for the most part of it she still loves me. Well enough with me I would like to introduce making her raw diva debut America's Sweetheart Carson bischoff.

Back stage as Carson was about to walk out she could not shake the feeling that someone was watching her not just the fans but she should feel him looking at her and it made her blood run cold.

Carson made her way to the ring with her theme music (get free by the vines)

All the way down the ramp she could hear men yelling "hey baby" but she just shook it off and made her way down to the ring.

As she walked up the steps and bent over and ran her hand up her leather boot then to her thigh. This pleased all the guys right where she bent over.

She made her way to the middle of the ring and hugged her dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well Carson this is not what I would have picked out but if you like it then I can not stop you" Eric said handing the mic to Carson.

"Dad, dad, dad I am not your little girl anymore I mean just look at me" Carson said showing herself off to the crowd.

Just as she was doing her final turn she heard the theme music of the cockiest person in the whole wwe to date Triple H.

Hunter walked down the ramp to the ring with a smirk on his face. He got into the right and too the mic from Eric as he was getting out of the ring leaving Carson in there by herself.

Well, well, well what do we have here hunter said walking around Carson looking her up and down. "You know what flair it looks like bischoff did do one thing right in his useless life after all" hunter said smiling at Carson. Hunter knew that got to her.

Carson walked over to Lillian who handed her a mic.

"Now I understand why you are so cocky but what I can not understand is why you can not take the title away from Batista". "Is it because you are too old or is it because you suck". "I think it is the second one." Carson said looking at hunter.

" oh and do not get me started on you flair you are a white haired, old good for nothing suck ass loser who has to mooch off of other peoples talents" she said pointing at hunter " or lack there of" Carson said this with a big smirk on her face. She knew when she said that it mad ric mad.

"Now if you to lovers will leave the ring so I can get on with my debut" she said standing there with a mic in her hand. "Oh and take your wife with you" pointing at ric

Hunter walked over to Carson

"Man for someone who is just starting out to night they really have the cold hard bitch retune down" hunter said getting closer to her.

"You know if you get any closer" Carson said steeping back

"Or what you think someone is going to come save you" hunter said blocking her against the turnbuckle.

Hunter put one hand on the left rope and the other on the right blocking her in so she could not move as he leaned in to make his move he felt he grab the mic.

"Well I wasn't expecting any body but I think they will do just fine" Carson said pointing at the two men standing behind her.

Hunter turned around to see randy Orton and none other then his worst enemy Dave Batista.

"Now Dave I can see why you are here but Orton you know and have seen first hand what I do to people who barge in on my party" hunter said getting into Orton's face.

Orton backed off from hunter waving his hand in front of his nose

"Man what did you have to eat because it smells like you ate" Orton said with a smirk on his face.

" you finish that remark and I will FK up your other arm" hunter said walking towards Orton

"ASS" Carson said out loud

"What did you say" hunter said Turing around walking towards Carson

"You told Orton not to finish that remark so I did" she said with the biggest smirk on her face

Dave was in the ring standing there with a smirk on his face because he was smiling at what Carson had said.

"Hey hunter I never knew a bischoff had it in them to tell you of all people off just like Daytona did over there" Dave said walking towards Carson putting himself in the way of hunter and Carson and moving her behind him.

"Back of f Dave this is between me and America's sweet heart" hunter said getting into Dave's face.

"Daytona here was just coming out making her debut and you had to come out and screw up her night like you do everybody else's night when you come out here." " so if you do not mind step off cuz were out of here" Dave said grabbing his title, Carson's hand and Orton fallowed.

"You can not just walk away from me" hunter said as he watched the three walk up the ramp.

Dave, Carson, and Orton walked backstage and were talking about what had just happened in the ring.

"Thanks guy your life savers" she said as she kissed each of them on the cheek show that she was indeed thankful foe coming out when they did.

"Well your America's Sweetheart we could not just let them pick on you can we, and hunter has a reputation for hurting girls in the ring so we just did not want to see that happen to you" Orton said as Stacy caught his eye.

" dude just go say your sorry about hitting her with the RKO and that you were doing it to protect her and that you still want to be friends and maybe on day you will get her back when you earn her trust back" Carson said to randy as he was still looking at her.

Thanks Daytona that really helped maybe we can start out as friends you know" Orton said as he was walking towards his locker room

Dave and Carson watched Randy as he walked away towards the locker room.

"So thanks again for tonight that was really sweet and brave of you to do that for me" Carson said giving him a hug.

"No problem Daytona any time" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey why do you keep calling me Daytona" "Not that I mind and all I just want to why you keep calling my that" ask she asked him

"Where were you at this morning at about 5:00-5:30" Dave asked

"With Christy" "why" she asked back

"well I saw you this morning in the parking lot with Christy in your car racing around the lot really fast doing dounuts and burnouts" " hence the name Daytona" he said smiling at her.

" I did not think that anyone was around or here yet and we were board and looking for something to do" she said with a smile on her face. "You know if you wanted someone I mean something to do then you should have called me" he said walking up behind her.

John said walking up and giving Carson a hug.

"What are you doing here" she said with a smile

" Hey Dave what up?" john said looking at Dave

"Not much just making Daytona here uncomfortable" Dave said with a smirk on his face"

"Dose someone have something too tell me?" john asked as he was looking at Carson who had her head held down.

"Did I miss something?" John said asking Dave

"Someone was racing again and that someone's dad told her not to do it ever again or he would take her car away" Dave said with a smirk on his face

"What I can not help it if I and Christy were board and no one was here." She tried to explain

"Just promise me you will not do it again" "ok" John said looking at Carson

"I promise" Carson said with there fingers crossed behind her back.

"You know for someone who is supposed to be a sweetheart you are a real badass" Dave said laughing

"So john where is Jordon?" she asked

"She is around here somewhere you know how that girl is" john said laughing

"Well I have to go find her before you find her doing something wrong" Carson said walking away

As she was walking away she felt like she was being looked at again. She turned around to see Dave talking to john. But what she wanted to know why she was being stared at and who was doing it.

Best Friends

Carson was heading down the hallway to where she know she would find her friend Jordan. She stop at the door of the one and only Shawn Michael's as she was about to knock on the door she heard people talking in the room.

"God Shawn why…. Why do you always have to treat me like a baby, I am nineteen now and I am not your little sister anymore." Jordan said as she sat down on the desk.

"You are my little sister and I do not think that john is good for you, there is something about that guy that just makes me want to…. Awwww I do not know he just rubs me the wrong way that's all" Shawn said as he sat down on the chair in front of the TV.

Jordan lifted her head and looked at her brother " listen I love john and he has never done anything to hurt me and he has never treated me wrong Shawn." She said as she moved in front of her brother. " Listen to me Shawn" Jordan said as she kneeled down and took her brothers hand. " I am a big girl now and I can take care of myself, Shawn you're my brother and you will always be my brother you just have to let me go ok." " I know mom and dad told you to look at for me but I will be fine." Jordan said as she stood up.

Shawn stood up and looked at his sister " promise me one thing, if he hurts you and can brake his wannabe gangster ass.

"I promise" she said as she hugged her brother.

Carson had enough and knocked on the door

" So if you too are done with this hallmark moment I need to talk to Jordan if you do not mind Shawn" Carson said as she put her hands on the doorframe.

"Well well well if it is not Daytona herself what no car" Shawn said as he picked up the xbox controller.

" Hey Shawn go kick something," Carson said as she walked in to the room.

" Hey would you to stop, every time you to see each other all you do is fight." Jordan said as she gave Carson a hug.

" Well if she did not kick me in my nuts when you two where little I would not be so mean to her" Shawn said as he went back to playing his game.

" You know Shawn it was not my fault she dared me to as she pointed to Jordan" Carson said as she moved just in time to not get hit by the pillow Jordan through at her.

" Hey Jordan we have to go" Carson said as she walked back to the door.

" Hey Shawn I will she you later k" Jordan said as she closed the door behind her.

" So Dave did you tell her yet?" john asked as they walked into Dave's locker room

" What are you talking about john?" Dave said as he set his bag down in the locker room it had been a week sense Randy and Dave had saved Carson from hunter.

" You know damn well what the hell I am talking about bro." John said as he pick his bag down and closed the locker room door.

" Dude I can not just tell her I like her, man I mean she is nineteen, what should she want with a guy like me?" Dave said sitting on the arm of the chair.

" Dude from what Jordan tells me she has a thing for you!" john said as he picked up the xbox controller and began to play.

" Really" Dave said as he sat on the floor and picked up the other controller and went on playing need for speed underground 2.

" Yea, would I lie to you?" john said trying to hide his smile.

" Dude I am not even going to answer that man, it is just that I have like her for a long time and I do not want to mess it up" Dave said as he was beating john in the video game.

" Ok listen to me, this girl likes you all she can talk about when me and Jordan are around is how you always have your hands on her waist and how you hug her." "She said she likes the way you two sit on the couch you know with her in between your legs and she is resting her head on your chest." You know what I am talking about the little ways you find to have her close to you!" john said as he just passed Dave's car in the game.

" She said all that about me?" " I do like the way we sit on the couch and she is sitting there in between my legs and I have my hands around her waist and I make these little circles around her belly button." " man I just love it when we sit like that." Dave said as he passed john.

"Then tell her man." John said as he lost the race.

" Tell who what" Carson said as she looked at John and Dave.


	2. What to do

"Then tell her man." John said as he lost the race.

"Tell who what" Carson said as she looked at John and Dave.

Getting up the nerve

"Oh Dave here has something to tell you?" John said as he walked over and kissed Jordon

"So what do you want to tell me Dave?" Carson asked as she walked over and sat next Dave on the couch.

Dave sat there on the couch next to a girl that he had such strong feelings for and just as he was about to tell her he lost his nerve. "Oh mmm your dad put me and you in a match together next Monday against hunter and ric" Dave said as he mentally kicked himself for not telling her the truth.

"Oh that is kool I have wanted to get my hands on him for a long time now." Carson said as she moved to sit in between Dave's legs.

"Oh you know that reminds me I have to go see your dad about my match against tomko and Kurt on Monday." John said as he grabbed Jordon's hand and walked out of the locker room leaving Dave a Carson alone.

"God john you mine as well tell her you're self that Dave likes her" Jordon said as she walked down the hall of the arena.

"You know Dave part of me is scared that I might get really hurt by hunter and ric and the other part of me knows that we are going to come out on top!" Carson said as she rested her head on Dave's chest.

"Mmm come out on top I love the sound of that if you know what I mean." Dave said as he pulled her shirt up just enough to show her belly button.

"Why do you like playing with my belly button so much?" Carson asked as she watched Dave make circles around her belly button with his finger.

"I do not know it is just so damn cute, just like you" Dave said as he kissed the top of her head.

"God why can't I just tell her that I like her." "I have her right here next to me and she is clue less about my feelings for her." Dave thought to himself as he sat there with her.

Evolution's locker room

"I am so sick in tired of that little bitch, who the hell does she think she is Carson bischoff will go down in the fight on Monday and I promise she will not get up." Hunter said as he walked out of the locker room leaving ric speechless.

"You know john maybe we should do something to get them together?" Jordon said as her and john walk back to the locker room as they came from bischoff's office.

"If Dave really likes her then he will tell her on his own terms, and I do not want you to interfere with it, got me? John said as they were about to walk in the door.

"Fine I promise I will not say a word ok?" "Are you happy now?" Jordon said she john kissed her.

"Well now you two look cute just sitting there together." John said closing the door.

"Hey I know I am cute but I do not know about him!" Carson said as she held Dave's hand that was on her tummy.

"Hey have you seen the girls that come to see me, I know I am hot." Dave said as he started to tickle Carson.

"Ok I take it back you are hot!" Carson screamed as Dave kept tickling her.

"Now was that so hard to say?" Dave said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" Carson asked as she pulled away from Dave's lips

"I have wanted to do that for a long time and I like you a lot." "I also wanted to know if there is any chance you would date a guy like me?" "You know with the age gap and all?" when Dave said this he could feel a huge weight lift off his shoulders.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to ask me that?" "You know I do not care about the age gap." "I Care about you." she answers back as she started to kiss him again.

Jordon and john just stood there with very big smile's on there face.

A/N thank you for all the nice review's.

johncenasangel YEAH! and chick dont listen to mintyfresh gurl u know i would tell u the truth i am just so glad i am in your story u have to finsh it like make john and mine urs and daves wedding on the same day or sumthing

getagrip91 Oh please update chapter 8., What will he say

I hope everyone will like this chapter and stay tuned to find out the big question. Just who is watching Carson.

Preview of next chapter

"Please just let go of me?" Carson asked as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"you know I can not do that" he said as he pulled her into his locker room.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to ask me that?" "You know I do not care about the age gap." "I Care about you." she answers back as she started to kiss him again.

Jordon and john just stood there with very big smile's on there face.

Just a dream, just a dream

"Hey guys wake up we have to leave for the house show." john said as he shook Carson awake.

Carson sits up and notice's and arm around her waist.

"Please lets just go back to sleep." Dave asked tugging at Carson's shirt.

"Hey you are going to tare my shirt off." Carson said standing up.

"And that would be a bad thing why." Dave asked sitting up

"I do not know but all I know is that we have to get ready for the house show!" Carson said as she got on the couch and sat on Dave's lap with one leg on either side of his.

"Please let's just lie back down and go to sleep" Dave said as he moved his hands to her ass and moved her forward towards him.

"Am I interrupting something" randy asked as he walked into the locker room.

"Your damn right you are, can you not see we are in the middle of something." Dave said running his had up the back of Carson's shirt.

"You two need to get a room" john said as he sat in the other couch.

"Oh john what's wrong mad because I have a hottie on my lap and you do not." Dave said as he continued to run his hands up the back of Carson's shirt.

"oh what is up john mad cause if you know you touch Jordon Shawn will kick your ass." Randy said as he sat down on the other chair.

"Damn right I am scared" john said as he pulled Jordon into his lap.

"Damn that girl's brother has got you whipped" Dave said as he moved his hands from her back to her thighs.

"If only your daddy could see you now." Jordon said putting her head on john's chest.

"Oh trust me I can see her just fine" Eric said as he walked into the room.

"Carson's head dose a quick turn to see her dad standing there and she was still on Dave's lap.

"Daddy what are you doing here" Carson said as she got off Dave's lap.

"I came to get you and Jordon to take you two the house show" Eric said as he held the door open and Jordon and Carson walked out.

"See you guys later" Jordon and Carson said as the door shut behind them.

"Hey man did you tell her or what?" randy said as he took a sip of water.

"Naw man I had a dream I did and then this ass had to wake me up. Dave said standing up and picking up his bag and heading to the door.

"so big man you ready to go to the house show." John said patting him on the back and walking out of the locker room.

As they were walking down the hall Dave said to him self it was just a dream, just a dream.

"Daddy we were just playing around" Carson said as she yelled at her father.

"I know you two were just playing all I am getting across is that I do not want to walk in on it again?" Eric said as he got up of the chair in Carson's locker room.

"I promise u will not see us like that again, well not until the wedding that is." Carson said getting up and looking at her dad

"do not joke around like that I am old, one of these times I am going to drop dead from one of your smart ass comments." Eric said as he walked out of her locker room.

"Fine I promise I will not do it again dad she said to her self as she got ready for the house show.

Dave John and Randy's locker room

"So it was all a dream." John said as he played twisted metal on his psp

"Yeah it was all a dream I told her that I loved her and then I woke up and realized it was a dream." Dave said sliding on his knee pads.

"You know Dave why don't you just start sending her flowers and candy but here is the thing you can not tell her who it is from. Do this for a few weeks and then make like a scavenger hunt at the end of like three weeks and with the last clue you will be at the end holding a rose for her." Randy said as he laced up his boots.

"That sounds like something you would do." john said as he looked up from his game.

"How do you think I got Stacy for the first time?" "She loved it and from what Stacy told me is that Carson thought is cute and sweet." Randy said now sliding on his elbow pads.

"You know for once Orton you have a good idea." Dave said putting his boots on

"Hey you want to know what I am thinking?" john said as he put his game down

"NO" both Dave and randy said at the same time.

"It is not a bad thing I am just wondering what the girls are going to ware to the ring." John said picking up his belt and shining it before he went out to the ring.

"God john you need help?" Randy said standing up.

"What like you two were not thinking it." John said as he put his hat on.

"Well she dose look good in anything." Dave said as the three of then agreed

Back in Carson's locker room.

As Carson walked out of her bathroom she looked in the mirror at her self to do one last check. She was warring a red school girl skirt and a black top that cut off right before her belly. She had on her favorite pair of knee high leather boots that made her look taller. Her hair was down and she had put black high lights in her hair. When she came to a decision that she was finished she heard the door open and in walked Jordon. Jordon was warring a black mini skirt with a black top that cut off above her flat belly. She also had a pair of boots on and her red hair was down past her shoulders.

"So are you ready to go our male fans are waiting?" Jordon said as she held the door open.

"Yeah lets not be late we do not want to disappoint them now do we!" Carson said walking out her door and locking it behind her.

"Well what do we have here?" hunter said as he walked up to Carson and Jordon.

"Well hunter this is us going" Jordon said as she grabbed Carson's hand and left.

"You know I do not see why Dave likes about her." Hunter said as he turned to ric.

"Maybe because if he gets Carson he will be even more powerful then you." I mean she is bischoff's daughter." Ric said as him and hunter walked away. As hunter and ric where walking away hunter was coming up with a plan to end Dave's love for Carson.

"Now coming to the ring to announce the next match is your very own America's Sweetheart Carson bischoff and Jordon Michaels." Josh Matthew's said from the table he was sitting at.

Carson walked out arm in arm with Jordon. Jordon walked up the stairs first then Carson walked on to the side on the ring folding on to the rope she bent down and fixed her boot. This action pleased all the men where she bent over. Carson climbed in to the ring and Jordon handed her a microphone.

"Our next match is a great match that I think you guys will love." "Right Jordon." Carson said as she waved to the crowd.

"This is going to be a good match for sure." Jordon also said as she waved to the crowd.

"Now weighting in at 317 pounds coming to us from Washington D.C. BATISATA." the crowd went nuts as Batista came out. As he finished pleasing the crowd Jordon begins to talk. "Now making his way to the ring weighting in at 225 pounds coming to us from West Newberry Massachusetts John Cena. The crowd went wild as he came out. As john was entering the ring Jordon and Carson where walking up the ramp. As john finished pleasing the crowd he set his belt down and his hat. Dave and john sized each other up and began fighting. Ref mike kedoa called for the bell to start.

As the fight was going on Jordon and Carson was back stage getting a drink.

"So was your dad mad cuz of what he walked in on?" Jordon asked taking a drink from her soda.

"No he was not mad he just wants to know before he walks in to a room that is all." Carson said drinking her water. "I have to go; I have work to do on the intro to unforgivien." Carson said leaving Jordon to watch the fight. As Carson was walking down the hall see could feel someone watching her. Just as she was going to walk into her room someone grabbed her from behind. "Please just let go of me?" Carson asked as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"You know I can not do that" Kurt angle said as he pulled her into his locker room.

Carson was lying on her bed trying to go to sleep and she was laying there she could not help but think about what had happened that afternoon.

_Flashback_

"_Please let go of me?" Carson asked as he tightened his grip on her arm._

"_You know I can not do that." Kurt angle said as he pulled her in to his locker room._

_Kurt closed the door and pushed Carson on the bed._

"_Please Kurt do not hurt me, what do you want with me?" she asked backing up into a corner of the room._

"_You know how I said I was going to do all that stuff well I am going to do that to you and I guess it is a good way of taking john's mind off the match." Kurt said walking towards her._

"_Why do you want to hurt john." Carson said watching him get closer._

"_Easy I want that belt." Kurt said as he grabbed her rist's and started to feel up her skirt._

_End of flashback_

Carson closed her eyes and tried to for get what had happened. Next to her all she wanted to do was forget that Kurt angle had raped her.

The next day

Carson was walking down the hallway to her father's office. Carson was warring a pair of jeans and one of Dave's hoodie's. Carson loved to ware Dave's hoodie's because they were so big on her and she loved how they smelled of Dave.

"Hey dad do you have a minute?" Carson asked walking in the room.

"Yeah sweetie just as long as it does not go over my credit limit." Eric said looking up at his daughter.

"I want to go visit the ufc training center in Las Vegas for a while and stay with randy and chuck." Carson asked as she stood there.

"Why might I ask?" Eric said looking up at her.

"I have been tired and I just need a brake I am 19 I just need some time off please?" she asked trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah sweetie you can have all the time you need" "are you ok, is everything all right." Eric asked getting up and standing next to his daughter's chair.

"Yeah daddy I just need some time off that is all" she said with a fake smile on.

"Take all the time you need." Eric said giving his daughter a hug.

"Thanks daddy, I leave in an hour so I have to go pack, I will call you when I get there." Carson said hugging her dad back.

"You were going to leave anyway weren't you?" Eric said smiling

"Yeah but hey I told you this time." Carson said walking out the door.

Few hours later

"Hey Dave have you seen Carson?" Jordon asked as she entered the locker room.

"No not since I saw you two walking up the ramp" Dave said putting all his wrestling gear in his bag.

"Hey did you guys here what happened" randy said walking in to the room with john behind him.

"Naw man what." Dave said as he stopped packing his bag.

"Carson's gone." Randy said sitting down.

"What o you mean she is gone?" Dave said standing up and clinching his fists.

"Hey big man calm down, she just went to stay with her god fathers chuck and randy you know the ufc guys." She said something about needing sometime off, that is what her father said." John explained sitting down next to randy.

Jordon picks up her phone and calls Jordon

"hey Carson what you up to?" Jordon asked

"I am just staying her for a while that is all" Jordon responded

"Why did you not tell us you where leaving?" Jordon asked back

"I can't tell you right now I have to go talk to you later." Carson said before she hung up.

"Well what did she say?" Dave asked packing the rest of his bag.

"I do not know she said she could not tell me and then she hung up." Jordon said sitting next to john.

"Something is going on I know it, she would not just leave with out telling me, if she was here she would be warring one of my hoodie's and sitting in my lap holding my hand." Dave said picking up his bag and heading for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" randy asked standing up.

"Vegas" Dave said as he walked out.

"I just want to know what happened." Jordon said standing.

"Yeah you and everyone else" randy said walking out of the room

"So what do you think happened to her" Jordon asked john

"I do not know but what ever it is it must be big to have Dave going after her." John said hugging Jordon.

Ufc Training Center (Las Vegas)

"Hey chick, what you up to?" matt asked walking up to her and giving her hug.

"Not much I have come to train with the best." Carson said letting go of the hug.

"Why thank you" matt said putting his hands up in victory.

"Not you, you dork she meant me, after all she did say the best." Forrest said walking up to Carson.

As matt Carson and Forrest where fighting about who is the best when Dave walked in to the training center. Everyone was talking when matt stopped and told Carson to turn around and look. Carson turns around to see Dave standing there with a hurt look on his face. Carson made her way over to Dave.

"Dave what are you doing here?" Carson asked hugging him.

"I came to see you and ask you why you left!" Dave said letting go of her even know he did not want to.

"I am fine you did not have to come all this way to Vegas you could have called me!"

"You are not fine I know something is wrong and I want to know what." Dave asked her.

Carson lead Dave out of sight of matt and Forrest because they have a habit of listening in on people. Carson took him in to an empty room with a couch and a chair.

"Dave I am fine I promise!" Carson said sitting on the couch.

"Then why do I not believe you" Dave said sitting next to Carson on the couch. Next to Carson. Carson watched him sit down as she sat in between his legs.

"You know my sweat shirt looks good on you!" Dave said wrapping his arms around Carson.

"I love to ware your hoodies they are big and comfy." Carson said running her fingertips on the palm of Dave's hands.

"You like them just because they have been on a hot body like this." Dave said lifting up his shirt.

"Dave I have to tell you something" Carson said getting up and moving to a chair at the other end of the room and Dave sat on the couch.

"What is it?" "You know you can tell me anything" Dave said looking at Carson.

"You have to promise me you will not interrupt me or tell anybody out side this room what I am about to say." Carson said folding her hands.

"I promise" he responded

"When I left Jordon to go do the trailers for unforgiving I was walking towards the locker room and he grabbed me and pushed me into his locker room and shut the door. Carson started to cry when she said this." "He said I was getting what was coming to me. I screamed but no one could here me over the crowd. After he raped me I left and went to my dad's office and asked for some time off and now I am here." Carson said as she walked over to Dave and kneeled before him and took his hands.

"Who raped you" Dave said with anger in his voice.

"Kurt angle" she said and started to cry.

"Why did you not tell me about this" he said standing up and clinching his fists.

"He said he was doing it to get at john!" she said as she sat on the couch.

"He is going to pay for what he did to you I will make sure of that. I am going to make him pay." Dave said as he punched the wall. He pulled back his hand and it was covered in blood. Carson rushed over to him and covered his hand with hers.

"I am so sorry Carson just the thought of some one even hurting you or touching you makes me mad." Dave said putting his hand on Carson cheek.


	3. Things change

Dave had not let Carson out of his sight the whole time they where in Vegas. They had been in Vegas about two weeks. Carson was training ever day at the ufc center with matt and Forrest. Dave was close by keeping a close eye on Carson to make sure she was ok. For the past two weeks Dave had gotten closer to Carson in Many ways. Two days ago still sticks in Dave's head. Dave had just woken up and went down stairs to get some coffee. He had sat down at the island in the kitchen and Carson walked in the kitchen in nothing but a towel. He could not take his eyes off her water running down her back from her wet hair. Dave had snapped out of his day dream when he heard Carson scream. He had stopped lifting weights and ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" Dave asked helping her of the mat.

"Yea matt just changed up his kicks and I did not catch it till I was on the mat." Carson said standing up and holding her stomach.

"You sure you are ok?" Dave asked sitting Carson down on the bench.

"Hey is she ok?" chuck said coming out of the office.

"Would you guys stop it I am fine." Carson said walking in to the office and shutting the door.

Dave walked into the office and shut the door behind him. He sat down next to Carson and pulled up her shirt just a little to see the bruise's starting to form on her stomach and rib area.

"This one looks like Texas" Dave said running his finger tips over the bruise.

"How do you do that?" Carson said taking and holding Dave's hand.

"Do what?" Dave asked as Carson slid in between his legs and rested her head on Dave's chest.

"Make me feel better after I got my ass kicked of my feelings hurt." Carson said as Dave wrapped his arms around Carson's waist.

A few days later Carson was back on the road with the wwe. She was in her locker room waiting for raw to start. She had just gotten done with getting dressed when Jordon walked in to the locker room with randy and john not far behind.

"Damn girl you look hot" randy said making Carson turn around so he could get a full view.

Carson was wearing a black and red cheerleading skirt and one of Dave's shirts that had been cut up to look sexier. She was also warring her favorite pair of black knee high boots and her hair was down and now had put little blue strikes in her blond hair to go with the black ones.

"I would leave her alone man Dave is due to walk in any time now." John said sitting on the couch.

"What does that mean" Carson said putting on her eyeliner.

"Nothing just that he is very protective over you case and point him going to Vegas to see if you were ok." John said taking Jordon into his lap.

"I am fine and I think that is was sweet and charming of him to do it" Carson said as some one knocked on the door.

"I got it" randy said rising from his seat.

"Randy opens the door to find a man standing there with roses in his hand.

"Can I help you?" randy asked the man

"Is there a Miss Bischoff here?" The man said trying not show fear as randy stared at him.

"Yep that would be me." Carson said pushing randy out the way.

"These are for you." The man said as he handed the roses to Carson.

"Thank you." Carson said as she took them.

"Hey randy tip the man" Carson said as she put the roses in the table.

"What, why me?" randy said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Cause I said so" Carson said looking for the card.

Randy pulled out the money and gave it to the man. The man left and randy shut the door.

"So who are they from?" Jordon asked trying not fall asleep.

" I do not know oh wait here is the card." Carson said opening the card.

_I see behind those eyes every thing I love when I look at you._

_Singed_

_Your secret admirer_

Carson read the note and wanted to know who they where from.

Just as Carson got done reading the card dave walked in the locker room.

"One I did not see any of you going to Vegas to gets her and two who sent the flowers" Dave said walking up to Carson and looking over her shoulder to read the card.

"I do not know who sent them" Carson said sitting on the couch.

"Dave walked over to the couch and sat next to Carson and put his arm around her waist. She moved into him and lay with her head on his chest.

"While what is this match you have me randy and Dave in to night" john asked rubbing Jordon's back as she dozed off.

"I am not saying anything till it is time for me to say it oh and that is now" she said as she got of the couch and walking to the door. Just as she was about to leave she turns around "I thought you wanted to know what kind of match you three where in tonight." She said as she walked out of the locker room. The three men fallowed and so did Jordon as she rubbed her eyes in anger that she was woken up. Carson walked out to the ring with her theme music Get free by the vines. As she was walking down the ramp she saw sighs that said "marry me Carson and Carson is hot."

"I am here tonight to give back to the ladies of the crowd." "Now can I have Randy Orton,  
John Cena and Dave Batista in the ring please?" She asked as she looked at the crowd.

As the three men walked down the ramp they could only wonder what she had up her sleeve.

"Now that I have all three of you down here I want to ask you a question." "What is your favorite match that the divas have?" Carson asked as she walked up to randy for his answer.

"Well my favorite match would have to the bra and panties match." Randy said with a smirk.

"Well my favorite match would have to be a bra and panties match to." John said as he gave a smile.

"Now what about you Mr. Batista" Carson asked as she gave him the mic.

"Well I would have to agree with these two a bra and panties match." Dave said as he handed the mic back to Carson.

"Well there is my point you ladies have to watch us strip down so now it is your turn's guys. Now as much funny as it would be to see you guys in a bra and panties match that is not going to happen. Hey hey hey calm down I did promise you ladies something and I never break a promise. To night on our first night back on usa you three men will be competing in a boxer briefs match." Carson said with a smirk on her face.

As Carson a Jordon where sitting back stage getting ready to watch the match between the boys they walked in.

"Ok what are you two doing?" Dave said walking in the room with randy and John.

"I and Jordon are getting ready to watch your match." Carson said as she tried to hold back the laughing.

"So you think this is funny" randy said sitting down on the chair.

"Well yea." Jordon said as john tickled her.

"You know what some things never change." Dave said picking up Carson and putting her over his shoulder.

It had been few days after the boxer briefs match and it went off with out a hitch. Dave had been sending Carson letters and flowers as randy said to do. Carson had loved the fact that someone had a crush or even loved her. Dave, Randy, John and Jordon had been hanging out and staying at Carson's room. Carson was in her bed room getting dressed when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey guys" Carson said letting Dave, Randy, John, and Jordon in to the room.

"Hey nice boxers" Dave said as he went over and hugged Carson.

"So what are you doing?" Jordon asked sitting on the couch.

"I am going to get dressed, so I will be right back." Carson said as she walked toward the bedroom door.

"Well I want you to look hot so I am coming to." Dave said as he picked up Carson and put her over his shoulder want went in to the room and shut the door.

"Those to need to get together already or I am going to start hitting on her myself." Randy said as he lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

In the bed room Dave had just closed the door.

"David Michel Batista put me down right now." Carson said hitting his back.

"As you wish" Dave said throwing her on the bed and crawling up and laying in-between her legs.

"Now what are you doing?" Carson asked running her hands throw Dave's hair.

"Nothing Dave said as he placed light kisses on her bare tummy.

"You know I have to get dressed" Carson said playing with Dave's hair.

"Yeah but why?" Dave said as he played with her belly button ring.

"Well we have to do a signing today and I do not want to be late." Carson said trying to get away from Dave.

"Well here I will pick out something for you to ware." Dave said as he got off the bed and went to look in Carson's bags. Dave was looking through the bags till he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a Black and Dark light Green cheerleading skirt and a small belly shirt that said kiss me I'm Irish. Carson smiled at what he had picked out.

"Not bad for someone who knows so little about girl's clothes." Carson said as she took the skirt and shirt and walked in to the bath room. Dave went a laided down on the bed and thought "how am I ever going to tell her that I love her." Dave said to himself as he laid there. After about 10 mins in the bathroom Carson came out and walked over to her bags and got out her faviote pair of boots to ware. While she was putting on her black leather boots that made her look taller Dave sat up and looked at her. The shirt just stopped before her small tummy showing off her nice body. He looked at the small skirt and smirked.

"I take it you like." Carson said climbing on the bed a straddling Dave.

"More then you will ever know" Dave said putting his hands on her hips.

"Well I would love to stay her all day but we have a signing to go to." Carson said getting up and walking to the door. Dave got up and walked behind her out to the living room. They saw Jordon and john making out and randy was sleeping. Dave looked over at Carson and she was laughing.

"So how was the sex?" Randy said standing up and stretching. Dave smacked randy in the back of the head.

"We have to go" Carson said walking out the door. They all walked out of the room laughing cuz randy was rubbing his head from where randy had smacked him.

They had just gotten done with singing what seemed to be like a million autographs.

"My hand is killing me" Carson said as she dropped her pen.

Everyone was talking when someone walked in with a flower and handed it to Carson. Carson read the card and it said you will find the man who loves you at the end of this hunt. Carson had fallowed all the letters that had leaded her to a final 12th rose. The card read go to the ring and you will find your mystery man waiting for you. Carson took of into a full on sprint when she came to the ring see saw Dave standing the in a suit with a rose in his hand. Carson ran into the ring and hugged Dave and he pulled her up and kissed her.

Carson pulled back from Dave to catch her breath. She looked into his eyes and smiled!

"You're a jerk you know that!" Carson said as she playfully hitting Dave in the chest as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Well i thought it would be cute and you know me i do not like to show how i feel." "Plus randy told me to send you the flowers." Dave said stepping back!

"See you should never listen to randy wow wait randy knew you liked me" Carson said taking a step back.

"Well Jordon and John knew too!" Dave said hoping he would not die in the next few minutes.

Carson pulled back from Dave to catch her breath. She looked into his eyes and smiled!

"You're a jerk you know that!" Carson said as she playfully hitting Dave in the chest as he pulled her in for a hug.

"See you should never listen to randy wow wait randy knew you liked me" Carson said taking a step back.

"You're kidding Jordon is so dead next time I see her" Carson said laughing.

"So you have yet to tell me if you liked the little hunt I put together." Dave said smiling like a little kid.

"I have to say that was the sweetest thing any guy has done for me" Carson said putting her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Dave worked his way from her lips to her neck. Carson had a flashback to what happened to her with Kurt.

"Stop please stop" Carson said as she pushed herself away from Dave and walked to the other side of the ring and looked at Dave.

"What's wrong, did I do something wrong" Dave said looking worried.

"No I promise it's not you, oh god I am so sorry Dave, it's just I cannot sleep at night, I cannot close my eyes without seeing him, Dave I am so sorry I think I rushed into coming back." Carson said as she ran her hands through her hair. She looked up to see Dave standing right in front of her. Dave grabbed her hands with his and brought then to his chest.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to make everything better and I promise he will never ever lay a hand on you again." Dave said pulling her into a tight hug.

Carson's Pov

It has now been three years since Dave and I had started dating. As most of you have guessed it I and Dave are not together anymore. He was drafted in the 05 draft to Smack Down. He was seeing less and less of me due to the different shows and all. He never did once not keep his promise about keeping me safe from Kurt. As now he is on Tna and all. Dave never cheated on me if that's what you're thinking. I guess you can say being on different "Teams" we grew apart. As most of you know my dad was fired but Vince was so impressed with my work that he kept me on the roster. I am still on raw with John, Randy and Jordon. Well it more like Randy seeing as how John is out and Jordon is by his side. No wait forget that last part Randy got married so it's just me. I have been training like crazy to keep myself busy and I have one high flyer to thank for that Jeff Hardy. When Jeff came back we just clicked. We were both into being who we want to be then who they want us to be. Just so you know I am not over Dave and yes we do talk all the time. If you're wondering I am in my hotel room right now getting ready to go train with Jeff, Matt and Shannon. I was finishing putting my things in my gym bag when I heard a knock at the door. I can tell it's Jeff and the other two because they are all yelling and kicking at the door like crazy. God it is do hard not to love them for being crazy and funny.

"Hey guys just on minute" Carson said going to the bed room and picking up her bag.

"Got everything for the gym?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I think I do" Carson said looking around the room.

"What about this?" Jeff said picking up Carson's I-POD and smiling.

"Oh god thank you I almost forgot that, I hate not having it." Carson said smiling and taking it from Jeff.

"Come on lets go I want to work out already." Shannon said opening the door.

Everybody laughed as they walked out the door and to the elevator. The door opened as all of them piled in some one stopped the door from shutting. The door opened and Jillian stepped in and was all smiles.

"So what's up, where are you guys headed?" Jillian asked standing a little to close to Matt for his liking.

"Down to the gym." Shannon said with a little anger in his voice.

"Cool me to." Jillian said laughing

"Hope you're going to work off that ass of yours" Carson said laughing.

"You know what?"Jillian said standing in Carson face.

"What hmm yeah that's what I thought" Carson said as the elevator stopped and her and the guys walked out leaving Jillian speechless.

"What was that about" Jeff asked walking up to the truck.

"She was a bitch to Maria last night so I gave her some back, that's all." Carson said putting her things in the trunk of the hummer.

"Well then she had what was coming to her." Matt said as he closed the door and took off for the gym.

A/N Sorry it is so short but I am just coming back to this story and I have a bit of writers block. I promise there will be more next time. Just stay with me please. So do me a favor and hit that little button and review.


End file.
